Yamanaka?
by Kazusa Kuroyukihime
Summary: Akatsuki lagi nganggur and bosen, trus akhirnya diadakan acara cerita tentang masa lalu masing-masing anggota. Deidara dapat giliran pertama. Mau tau cerita Deidara yang malah jadi curhatan?
1. Misi Gaje Pein!

**YAMANAKA?!**

**©HYUUGA DEZUKA**

**Naruto and Friends ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Akatsuki lagi nganggur and bosen, trus akhirnya diadakan sesi tanya jawab tentang masa lalu masing-masing anggota. Deidara dapat giliran pertama. Mau tau cerita Deidara yang malah jadi curhatan?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA!**

Suatu hari, di sebuah kerajaan yang megah, tinggalah seorang putri bernama Deilla. Deilla tinggal bersama...

EITTSSS... Salah cerita!

Di suatu gua pemakaman, eittss... Maksudnya suatu gua yang ancurnya ga ketulungan, yang disebut sebagai sebuah 'MARKAS' oleh pemiliknya, tinggalah 2 mahluk yang belum diverifikasi, 1 lollipop berjalan, 1 bencong salah alamat, 3 kakek-kakek, 1 manusia pierching, dan 2 lainnya bisa dikatakan sih, normal. Udah tau kan siapa? Ga perlu basa – basi, mari kita tinggalkan mahluk gaje ini! (Akatsuki : WOIII!) Iya-iya, mereka adalah...

1 detik

1 menit

1 jam

1 hari

(Readers : Cepetan! -Author dibantai-) Okeh, mereka adalah -Readers nodongin pisau- Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, dan Saso-kun! Mari kita beri tepuk tangan meriah! #Plokplokplok#

"Ayam! -maksudnya ehm-" seru Pein. Tak ada yang menoleh. Yang terdengar malah seruan kemerdekaan, eh seruan Itachuuuu...! (Author : Sori, bersin euy... -Itachi : Saringan, eh Sharingan aktif-) Maksudnya Itachi. "Aaah, gile bosen banget!" Pein yang dengerin itu langsung tereak lagi. "WOI! KE SINI BENTAR!" seru Pein pake toa super gede yang bikin budeg telinga.

Akatsuki dengan seperempat hati (Setengah hati mah biasa) berjalan ke arah Pein. "Ada ape sih Leader-SAMA?" tanya Itachi penuh penekanan di bagian sama.

"Gini neh, gue tau lo semua pada bosen kan?" tanya Pein sok tau. "Gak ah. Gue lagi ritual." "Gak deh, gue lagi ngurusin Hiruko kok." "Gak. Gue lagi sibuk hitung duit." "Gak, un. Gue lagi bereksperimen untuk buat C5 un." "Gak. Gue lagi ngurusin Sharko." "Gue lagi bikin origami rasa kertas. -?-" "Gue lagi berfotosintesis." "Tobi anak baek bosen!" "Hn."

Pein yang juga lagi bosen gak terima dengan perbandingan 7:3 dari yang gak bosen ke yang bosen. Akhirnya dengan menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai ketua, ia memaksa Akatsuki untuk bosen -?-. "Lo pade musti bosen! Nah dalam rangka kebosenan ini, yok cerita tentang masa lalu!" usul Pein. Yang lain sih cuma ngangguk ngangguk kayak patung kucing, takut di shinra tensei.

"Okeh! Semua setuju. Kita kocok arisan aja buat nentuin siapa duluan!" seru Pein dengan semangat 45. "Yak! Deidara Un Un!" seru Pein.

"Nama gue bukan Deidara Un Un, un!" sewot Deidara. "Sejak kapan nama gue jadi Un Un, un?"

"Lah jadi, nama lo siapa Dei?" tanya Sasori. Yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju. "Pein, di daftar anggota nama Dei siapa?" tanya Sasori lagi. Pein lalu pergi ke brankas data Akatsuki. (Ada ya tuh? Bukannya buat simpan majalah and film bok... -dibekep Pein-)

"Nama : Deidara ACU (Asli Cowok Un), Umur : 19 tahun, Asal : Iwagakure, Motto : Seni adalah ledakan, un!" kata Pein. Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

"Woi Pein Bokep, un! Sejak kapan nama gue jadi Deidara 'ACU', un!?" sewot Deidara tidak terima namanya jadi senista itu.

"Lah, jadi apa nama panjang lo?" tanya Pein. "Aaaand, apa yang lo maksud PEIN 'BOKEP', huh? Lo cari mati ya?" tanya Pein dengan nada bokepnya -digaplok-, maksudnya nada horornya. "Nama gue tuh Pein Rikudou, and nama asli gue Nagato, tapi gue pake tubuhnya Yahiko, sohib gue! But, di sini gue dipanggil leader sama lo pade! Begono!" jelas Pein panjang lebar.

"Jadi, gue panggil lo apa? Pein, Rikudo, Nagato, Yahiko, ato Lider?" tanya Kisame. Yang lain hanya ngangguk. "Atau perlu disingkat lider? PRNYL? Ato Perinakoder? Ato Pekunayali? Atauuu..."

"Udah! Panggil lider aja! Repot amat seh!?" potong Pein yang tidak terima namanya jadi sejelek itu. (Bukannya udah jelek ya? Dijelekkin lagi ga apa kan? -Pein : Rinnegan aktif-) "Annd, tambah sufiks -sama! Tapi khusus ayang Konan sufiks -kun aja deh.." tambah Pein dengan lebaynya.

"Yak, leader-SAMA," potong Itach... (Itachi : Sharingan aktif) ...i... dengan penekanan di kata -sama. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Itachi dengan death glare andalannya plus keriputnya yang... eeew banget. Pein cuma ngangguk.

"Yak! Deidara yang tidak punya nama panjang." seru Pein mempersilahkan Deidara.

"Un! Sejak kapan nama gue jadi senista itu, un? 'Deidara yang tidak punya nama panjang', un? Gue punya kok, tapi gue lupa, un!" seru Deidara sewot. Yang lain hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Terserah lo dah. Cepet ah lo!" seru Hidan nodongin sabitnya.

"Errr, oke un. Tapi gue ceritain yang gue ingat aja ya un!" kata Dei pada akhirnya. "Gue tinggal di Iwagakure un. Gue diasuh sama Tsuchikage un. Gue terus kenalan sama Kitsuchi dan anaknya, Kurotsuchi, yang katanya anak dan cucunya, un. Kata Tsuchikage, un, gue ditelanjangin, eh, ditelantarin sama ortu gue yang katanya dari Konoha, un." cerita Deidara dengan mimik yang disedih-sedihkan sehingga author udah mau muntah. -Digiles truk Dei FC-

"Wait! Kalo lo dari Konoha, kenapa musti ditelantarin di Iwa? Di Suna kan lebih deket." komentar Sasori.

"Entahlah, un. Mungkin ortu gue kasihan nanti kulit gue jadi item gosong gara-gara di Suna, un." jawab Dei.

"Enak aja lo. Suna walaupun panas, gak ada satupun orangnya yang item! Lihat aja gue nih! Kalo lo mau jadi item di Kumo aja, item-item orangnya!" sewot Sasori yang tidak terima desanya dicoreng sedemikian rupa.

"Mungkin aja pas itu lagi perang shinobi ketiga. Itu kan waktu Konoha berperang sama Iwa." kata Itachi dengan logisnya.

"Iya, un. Tsuchikage nemuin gue pas perang shinobi ketiga, un. Seingat gue, gue punya adek cewek, un. Pokoknya mirip banget dah sama gue, un." jelas Deidara. Akatsuki yang lain udah pada megang popcorn kayak lagi nonton pelem di bioskop.

"Hmm, rasanya gue familiar deh sama orang mirip elu di Konoha. Hmm, Yamanaka Ino mirip banget gayanya sama lo pas Shippuden. Iya! Tuh orang mirip banget sama elo. Dia seangkatan sama my baka otouto." kata Itachi. "Tapi masa, sih, lo Yamanaka? Lo kagak bisa tuh ngontrol pikiran orang."

"IYA UN! Adek gue namanya mirip babi gitu deh un! -disodok Ino- Namanya memang Ino, un!" seru Deidara bagai menang lotere. "Memang gue kagak bisa ngontrol, tapi gue bisa baca kok un!" ucap Deidara pede.

"Oh ya? Lo coba aja sama Itachi tuh. Entah apa yang dia pikirin. Kalo lo kagak nemuin apa-apa, berarti tuh kakek gak punya pikiran!" kata Kisame yang langsung mendapat death glare dari sang empunya keriput.

"Oke deh un! Gue baca ya Itachi un." kata Deidara. Ia kemudian menatap Itachi lekat-lekat sampai Itachi blushing sendiri. (Author : Nape lo Chi? Sarap lo? -diamaterasu-) "Yak, un! Itachi pikir : 'Hahaha, sinting lo, un, pikiran gue gak bakal bisa lo baca, un! Yamanaka jejadian lo, un!"

"Chi, sejak kapan lo pake akhiran 'un'?" tanya Zetsu tak percaya.

"Iya, Chi. Gue udah hampir 2 tahun sama lo kagak tau lo punya kebiasaan ber-'un' ria. Anyway Dei, gue salut sama lo! Lo beneran Yamanaka deh!" komentar Kisame. Yang lain juga memandang dengan tatapan kagum.

"Iya dong un! Deidara gitu loh, un!" seru Deidara membanggakan diri, sementara Itachi keburu kabur. Takut malu dong~~ (Author : Oh, gue pikir lo gak tau malu, Chi! -Ditabok Itachi-)

"Wokeh! Karena Akatsuki udah gak ada kerjaan and misi lagi, gue udah tentuin misi selanjutnya!" seru Pein dengan semangat masa muda ala Guy and Lee. Oh yeah!

"Apaan misinya? Hadiahnya apaan?" tanya Kakuzu dengan mata yang udah jadi dollar itu.

"NGEMBALIIN DEIDARA KE KLAN YAMANAKA! OH YEAH!" seru Pein dengan toa yang bikin tuh markas reot udah hampir roboh. "Hadiah? Udah deh Zu, ini kan bulan puasa, ga usah pake imbalan ya?" jawab Pein dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang gagal dan itu bikin author muntah 1 ember.

"Terserah lu dah. Gue kagak ikut." kata si Kakuzu pada akhirnya.

"Yah, Kuzu... Yaudah deh. Okeh, besok kita berangkat ke Konoha!" seru Pein. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Deidara bukannya senang, wajahnya malah kelihatan seperti orang mau menangis. Apakah terharu? Atau rindu pada Iwa? Atau hanya kelilipan saja? Mari kita lihat kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

~OoO~

Fiuuh... Chapter 1 kelar... Gimana minna? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Atau lumayan? Apakah pantas untuk dilanjutkan? (Mata berkaca-kaca untuk efek dramatis) Di review ya minna! (Maklum newbie). Cukup sekian dan terima kasih~~~!


	2. Persiapan!

Hello, hellow! Bertemu dengan author sinting ini kembali! Author ganti penname jadi Kazusa Kuroyukihime dari sebelumnya klo gak salah Fukashiro Shizune kan? Osh, makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, bahkan ngefav. Lama update? Gommenasai *nunduk. Author ini gak sibuk atau sebagainya, tapi author ini tipe plin plan, kerja setengah-setengah terus, apalagi ide untuk fic ini hanya ada di chap ke 1... Jadi mungkin di sini agak jelek, garing, dsb lah yang jelek-jelek. Oke, gak usah banyak bacot, kita mulai aja~

* * *

**YAMANAKA!?**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Akatsuki akhirnya sepakat untuk menjalankan misi gaje dari Pein. Perjalanan mereka akan dimulai sekarang!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

Satu hari setelah disepakatinya misi gaje dari leader bokep kita, Akatsuki mulai ngepacking barang. Ada yang aneh? Oh, merasa aneh dengan kerapian dan ketertiban Akatsuki secara tiba-tiba ini? Mari ucapkan terima kasih untuk Konan. Konan yang hari ini berjidat kebiruan ini sudah berantisipasi agar kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Kejadian apa? Mari kita ber-flashback sebentar~

**FLASHBACK**

Pein sudah menetapkan bahwa Akatsuki minus Kakuzu akan berangkat ke Konoha untuk menjalankan misi gaje mengembalikan Deidara ke klan Yamanaka. Semua anggota yang akan menjalankan misi ini pun bersiap-siap. Mari kita cek ke ruangan duo seniman, Sasori-Deidara.

"Un, Tobi, un! Ngapain lo kesini, un! Gue sibuk, un! Kagak ada waktu buat ngurusin lo, un!" bentak Deidara pada salah satu 'tamu tak diundang'nya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi si anak autis? (Tobi : Huuuueeeee... Tobi anak baek, bukan anak autis!)

"Tobi anak baek maunya sama Deidara-senpai! Tobi udah siap-siap!" seru Tobi. Haah, sungguh tragis nasib Saso-kun, dijepit 2 makhluk jejadian -digaplok DeiTobi-, atau dilupakan 2 makhluk ini?

"Danna, un! Usir Tobi, un!" seru Deidara pada Sasori yang masih dengan tenangnya duduk sambil menatap kedua orang aneh itu. -digampar-

"Dei, Tobi bertamu padamu, jadi aku tak memiliki hak untuk mengusir tamumu." jawab Sasori tenang.

"Yeeeey! Saso-senpai baiiik! Tobi sayang Saso-senpai!" seru Tobi berlari kearah Saso sambil membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Sasori, namun Sasori menghindar, dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran Saso-Tobi. Tobi berlari dengan efek slow motion dan berseru dengan efek patah-patah super lebay : "Sa—so-sen-paaai-tung-gu-Too-biiiii~~!" yang membuat Deidara cengo dan Sasori hampir muntah di tempat. Tambahan, author menambahkan lagu 'Kucek kucek hota hei' yang bikin scene ini tambah dramatis. (Atau tambah menjijikkan dan lebay?)

Konan yang mengecek persiapan anggota hanya menepuk jidat pasrah dengan kelakuan tiga orang ini. Ia pun masuk dan menghentikan ketiga orang yang melakukan kegiatan gaje ini.

"Berhenti, Tobi." ucap Konan datar dan horor yang membuat ketiganya membeku, lalu menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah yang superrrr lambat. "Perlihatkan padaku apa saja yang kalian bawa besok." perintah Konan.

Ketiga orang itu pun langsung memperlihatkan apa yang mereka bawa, dan... Lagi-lagi membuat Konan menepuk jidatnya. Deidara membawa sebuah koper raksasa, yang isi 'normal'nya hanya sehelai baju, sehelai celana, 1 set underwear, peralatan mandi, dan sisanya, isi 'abnormal'nya, yaitu alat-alat yang biasanya ada di salon. "Deidara, kau tidak berencana untuk membuka salon berjalan, kan?" tanya Konan dengan nada super dingin. Deidara hanya menggeleng takut. "Bereskan barang-barang salon ini!" bentak Konan seraya membanting koper itu. Deidara dengan gerakan slow motion menangkap kopernya, lalu memeluknya dengan air mata yang berurai dan ingus yang udah ngegantung di hidungnya. Benar-benar lebay. Tobi? Haaah. Isinya perlengkapan berlibur ke pantai dibungkus kantong kresek. Sasori? Untung saja, hanya perlengkapan Sasori yang paling normal. 1 kamar ini saja sudah begitu kacau, apalagi yang lain? Melihat kekacauan tersebut Konan hanya menepuk jidat pasrah. Ini berlanjut terus, sampai jidat Konan kebiruan dan dikompres pake es batu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Karena itu, Konan sudah sedia dengan daftar barang untuk misi siap untuk mengatasi masalah kekecilan otak yang dialami oleh anggota Akatsuki. Menolak? Siap-siap travel ke neraka~ Huohohoho~

"Handuk udah un. Sabun sampo udah juga un. Baju udah juga un. Hum... Apa lagi yang kurang ya un..?" gumam Deidara tak jelas. Tiba tiba Tobi melayang seperti hantu dan menjawab '_oleh-oleh, Dei-senpaaaaiiii~_' Hii~ Deidara hanya mengacuhkan Tobi. "AHA, UN!(?)" seru Deidara dengan telunjuk diangkat dan kepala miring beberapa derajat dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan giginya seperti iklan sebuah produk susu, membuat Tobi yang sedari tadi melayang-layang terjatuh (Author : *ngakak ngebayangin Tobi yang jatuh) Deidara tetap mengacuhkan Tobi dan malah nyaris menginjak Tobi, hanya kurang 0,00000000001 cm (wuiiih). Rupanya SIM B (Surat Izin Mengemudi Burung) (Author : Ini ngopi dari ficnya Avamura-san klo gak salah :D) yang ia lupakan. Ckckckck~

"KEPADA SELURUH ANGGOTA AKATSUKI! SEKALI LAGI KEPADA SELURUH ANGGOTA AKATSUKI! DIMOHON UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI AULA! TERIMA KASIH!" seru Pein menggelegar lewat pengeras suara yang membuat telinga semua orang tuli seketika. (Bayangin aja, udah pake toa, pake teriak lagi...) Anggota Akatsuki dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan menuju aula tempat Pein berada.

"Kenapa sih Leader-sama?" tanya Sasori duluan menyuarakan isi hati anggota lainnya. Wajahnya terlihat masih ngantuk, dan terdapat benjolan kecil di dahinya. Salahkan pada Pein yang membuat Sasori terjatuh dari kasurnya saat mendengar pengumuman Pein. Asik-asik tidur digangguin. Huuh~

"Lakukan pengecekan terakhir terhadap barang-barang kalian! Kita akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi!" seru Konan. Para anggota hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

1 setengah jam kemudian...

Anggota Akatsuki sudah siap sedia di atas burung claynya Deidara. Mereka sudah mengangkut barang masing-masing.

"Baiklah Akatsuki! Mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu agar diberi keselamatan dan bla bla bla..." seru Hidan panjang lebar yang sekarang malah mempromosikan ajaran Dewa Jashin. Dasar DJ lover. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah ditinggal oleh Akatsuki lainnya ketika berpidato. Nasibmu lah, Hidan~

Yang tersisa sekarang adalah 8 orang Akatsuki yang mengikuti misi. 1 orang telah gugur... Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan misi mereka? Bagaimana perjalanan mereka? Kita simak saja setelah pesan-pesan beri... Eh, maksudnya di chapter depan!

* * *

Review... Review... Review... Review yang banyak ya! ^^ By the way, tolong jika ada yang berkenan, bantu saya kasih ide untuk chapter depan, yaitu perjalanan Akatsuki ke Konoha. Onegaii~

Untuk yang udah baca ni fic gaje, arigatou gozaimasu, yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, and ngefav, hontou ni arigatou.

Baiklah minna, see you in the next chapter! ^^ Jaaa~!


End file.
